Wonderland
Wonderland is based on the 1951 Disney Animated film "Alice in Wonderland", which in turn was based off the Victorian Age Childrens' story: "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carrol. Story I. A trio down the Rabbit Hole Krowley, Luna, and Base descended down the Rabbit Hole, arriving in bubbles to the world, and fell through very slowly to a small hallway in a very curious atmosphere without a clue as to how to continue. Base and Krowley made first introductions with Luna, while Krowley began to devulge a way to continue in the darkness the group found themselves in. Down the hallway, after some brief travels, the trio found themselves in a small room they could barely crowd themselves into. Inside this very same, highly decorated and rather colorful room, was a small portal; a wooden door with a golden handle. When Krowley attempted to open the door, the door replied back saying that it was not the problem that the door was too big "the problem is, you're much too big." Shortly thereafter, a small table appeared behind the trio with a set of a bottle labelled "DRINK ME" and cookiees marked "TAKE ME" and "EAT ME". Base was the first to partake of the drink, which had, oddly enough, many different tastes that arrived one after another. With a few robotic hiccups, all three (Base, Krowley, and Luna) were the same height; there was an unfortunate mishap, however, in that the Door was locked, and te key had ben left on the table that was stories above their tiny heads. Krowley, on the other hand, knew that the Keyblade would come in handy as a replacement; one door snore was all the opportunity needed to open a portal into a lengthy stretch of woodland area on the other side. The trio was barely a few steps into the wood when a cry "Monster" echoed throughout the new surrounding. The three jumped at the opportunity to aid, but when they arrived to help the crier in question, (A White Rabbit in a waistcoat) they found the tennent quite upset its quaint country cottage being filled with a Whateveritwas that had legs and arms coming out of the windows and doors. Upon further inspection, the monster was self-professed as "not a monster, but an Alice". Poor Alice had arrived in Wonderland before them, and was finding getting around one trial after another. A few carrots were all it took to set the girl, Alice, to a proper height. II. Enter Beuce Due to his seemingly narcaleptic habits, Beuce had once again fallen asleep at an inconvenient time, thus missing the beginning of the worlds. Upon waking and realizing this, he raced through the lanes between to wonderland. In a flash, he retraced the steps of the previous group (with a blunder or two along the way, such as running into a door and eating the bottle entirely.) Once he had caught up, Luna was the first to greet him. The group followed a set of footprints in the dirt to a crossroads filled with signs pointing everywhich direction. Not knowing which way to go, progess had come to a halt. That's when the ultimate deity of all trolls appeared. The Cheshire Cat. "If you don't know which way to go, then it doesn't matter which way, does it?" The cat proclaimed, after which he faded from sight and left two trails of footprints to playfully taunt the party. After standing there confused for a moment, the cat returned and pointed them in the direction of the white rabbit, but not before warning them of losing their heads and trolling Krowley to no end. Following the path they were set on, they came to a victorian shack surronded by a garden. Upbeat and joyous music could be heard from across the small bridge. Alice for some reason thinks it's a good idea to walk up and greet strangers in a place where literally everyone is batshit insane. *slow clap*. Brilliant. The two occupants of the garden, The Mad Hatter and March Hare, yell at her for sitting down without being invited. However, once alice compliments their singing, they suddenly don't care. Flattery will get you everywhere in wonderland apparently...The party was interrupted when the White Rabbit ran by, followed by the appearance of heartless. He ran away, followed by Alice, Followed by random horseman who people were assuming would be the boss but nope. The battle between the heartless and the party commenced with some interference from the the two mental ward escapees. Following the battle, once again the god of all trolls descended from on high to taunt these mortals. But wait, what's this? The most unexpected thing he could possibly do. He gave them a reletively clear answers as to what to do next. He trolled the by almost not trolling them. He's good. Also they got a summon so that's cool too... Anyways, off to the queen of hearts castle! *old cartoon logo and spinning screen to change the scene* Base opened the passage to the castle via knocking on a tree, upon arrival, they discovered a trial was being held, and Alice was on the stand. III. After Them! and Him and Her! Arbitrarily, to put the word lightly, the Queen of Hearts was blaming Alice for a croquet mishap that had occurred during the Tea Party. Simply, Alice was guilty because the Queen said so, but Krowley could not stand for such injustice for long; the blue-armored time traveler interrupted the proceeding abruptly, causing a great distress in the garden-based court. This action prompted a command: the Queen cast her guards to the Keybladers; all 52 of the cards descended on the party. Four sets, including the Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs, and Spades that lacked face cards; replacing them with numbers from 11-13. 4 2s, 3s, 4s, 5s, 6s, 7s, 8s, 9s, 10s, 11s, 12s, and 13s were quite a handful to be divided between the efforts of four people, but, in the end, the foreigners stood victorious… save for Base who had passed out from Magical exhaustion. Victory was not long enjoyed, and neither was defeat, as a headless rider rode and cackled his way onto the battlefield. Alice was snatched by the newly arrived foe, as Beuce made an effort to awaken his friend. By the end of this, Luna was raring to deck Beuce, but Base was awakened for the group to follow the fiend back to the bizarre room where the Doorknob resided. The chase concluded in Alice being carried in a rather large cage through the Bizarre room. The Keybladers caught up as the Headless Horseman almost won; almost. Alice was alerted by the Doorknob that she was actually already outside; where she wished to be other than her captive predicament. Both the Headless Horseman and Alice vanished their own separate ways, leaving the Keyblading party to befuddlement. Confused as what to do next, it was determined, even with a lack of a brand new rattle, Beuce and Base decided to have a battle to replace the one that had eluded them. In the midst of the Beuce and Base Boss Battle, the Cheshire Cat appeared once more to troll in the fashion only the master of trollery could. Ches (somewhat) confirmed that Alice was safe. Krowley asked the ethereal feline what he wanted, but the only response was that the cat began to sing, with the group heading into the woods. Off in the distance, as Cheshire Cat sang, trees could be heard by the party as they were pushed down by some unseen force; and the force drew ever closer to them before the cat disappeared. The Jabberwock, with eyes aflame and sweater apurple, flew over and attacked the group. Thunder magic proved a great asset in effectively bringing down the foe, along with the Vorpal Blitz that went snickersnack. The foe was defeated and retreated while the Chesire Cat once again accosted the group. The Cheshire Cat said how it was not the role of the Keybladers to finish the beast off, nor the Queen’s. Krowley started to pan out the grand responsibilities that did fall under their role in the scheme of things, but as the conversation wore on, it became more evident that home was where the foreign Keybladers needed to be. The Keyhole was locked, Beuce was pinched, and, one by one, everyone returned to the Land of Departure; leaving the odd Dream World behind. Characters ' 143px-Doorknob_KHREC.png|Doorknob directs those in need of direction, directly. fucking troll.gif|A mischievous cat who confused the party. It's never certain whether he intends to help or hinder. mad-hatter-4.jpg|Mad Hatter was encountered having tea. Mercury does the body bad. march-hare-1.jpg|A springy, long-eared living example of Madness. queen-of-hearts-7.jpg|The selfish queen of Wonderland. She turns Sweet hearts Sour. white rabbi.gif|The white rabbit; he enjoys proclaiming his lateness to strangers Alice.jpg|A curious young girl. She chased the rabbit down his hole and ended up dreaming a world. Headless Horseman.jpg|A mysterious horseman who attempted to kidnap Alice. Doorknob': Nothing more than a caricature upon a wooden door, his countenance is the setting around the handle, which the big round knob acts as a sort of bulbous nose. Given to Door and knob related puns, Doorknob is nonetheless typically optimistic; a phrase of his being "No, Impassable. Nothing is Impossible." When the Wonderland trio met Doorknob, he set them straight for the mysterious bottle that appeared behind them in the Bizarre room. '''Cheshire Cat: '''The supreme overlord and god of all trolls. He rules from his throne of the world wonderland with an iron paw. Those who meet him will know the true meaning of madness. '''Mad Hatter: '''The partner in crime of the March Hare. Or at least he would be if they commited any crimes. Or did anything at all for that matter.... '''March Hare: '''The partner in crime of the Mad Hatter. Or at least he would be if they commited any crimes. Or did anything at all for that matter... '''Alice: '''The curious girl who seems to have created Wonderland in a dream. Her curiosity seemed to get her into trouble on more than one occasion. '''Queen of Hearts: '''The queen of wonderland. Her hobbies include trying random people she finds passing by for random crimes and beheading said people. Lovely woman, really. '''White Rabbit: '''As his name would imply, he is a small hite rabbit who enjoys proclaiming his tardiness to strangers he doesn't have the time to talk to. He is the rabbit Alice followed down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. '''Headless Horseman: '''An enigmatic horseman who lacks a head. He kidnapped Alice for unknown reasons, then fled the world without being the boss as expected of him. Participating Players *Krowley *Base *Luna *Beuce Missions *Disembark **Completed by: Krowley, Base, Luna, Beuce *Try the Bottle **Completed by: Base, Luna, Krowley *Smoke the Monster out **Completed by: Luna, Krowley, Base, *Follow the White Rabbit **Completed by: Beuce, Base, Krowley, Luna *Mad Tea Party **Completed by: Beuce, Base, Krowley, Luna *Her Way **Completed by: Beuce, Base, Krowley, *52 Kick-Up **Completed by: Beuce, Krowley, Luna, Base *Trailing the Horseman **Completed by: Beuce, Krowley, Luna, Base *Jabberwocky **Completed by: Beuce, Krowley, Luna, Base *Lock **Completed by: Beuce Bosses *The Jabberwocky Trivia *Wonderland was the only world in level three not to reach the character limit *The boss of Wonderland contained the highest damaging single attack to date, clocking in at 184. *Lady Luck is the strongest non-unlockable keyblade for magic so far. Category:Worlds